ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: The Series
*This is what would been if we all didn't get Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) and instead we all are giving another Transformer show. '' 'Transformers: The Series''' is an American animated TV show based on the Transformers franchise by Hasbro, the series is created by Greg Weisman and James Roberts, with Stephan Davis as executive producer, and airs on Nickelodeon in 2015. SYNOPSIS: Having reawaken after being crash landed on Earth centuries ago, both Autobots and Decepticons begins fighting while finding the missing shattered pieces of the AllSpark where the Autobots seek to find them before the Decepticons rebuild it to help rule the future of the entire universe with help from their human ally, Spike Witwicky. CHARACTERS: AUTOBOTS: * Optimus Prime: The leader of the Autobots who's brave, heroic, fearless, courageous, kind, fair, honorable, wise, noble, and respectful, he wield a battleaxe. Transforms into a red/blue Peterbilt 389 semi-trailer truck. Voiced by Travis Willingham. * Bumblebee: The team's scout and youngest member who's adventurous, yet curious who's often being confused almost at everything at times, while also having a photographic memory as well, he wield a pair of electric stingers. Transforms into a yellow/black Volkswagen Beetle mini-van. Voiced by Greg Cipes. * Ratchet: The team's top combat medic who's often sometimes believe the conflict can be solve peacefully, without any violence, but does forced to battles at times and is good friend with his partner Wheeljack. Transforms into a white Fiat Ducato ambulance with green and orange strips. Voiced by Adrian Pasdar. * Jazz: Optimus' right hand-man and second-in-command who's enjoys listening to music on his spare time, he wield a nunchaku. Transforms into a grey Chevrolet Corvette Stingray sports car with white, blue, and black strips. Voiced by Khary Payton. * Hot Rod: A young Autobot teenager who's cocky, headstrong, yet hot-headed, but brave, kind, and respectful who's often, at times, act like a brother-figure to Bumblebee. Transforms into a red Chevrolet Camaro with orange flame strips. Voiced by Chris Cox. * Wheeljack: Ratchet's partner/friend and the team's brains who help make weapons and other inventions as well, he wield both a blaster and a sword. Transforms into a white Ford Mustang car with green and orange strips. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Ironhide: . Transforms into a black/red Ford F-150 pick-up truck. * Jetfire: . Transforms into a white/red Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor aircraft. DECEPTICONS: * Megatron: The cruel, diabolical, dangerous, power-hungry, ruthless, evil, deadliest, and fearsome leader of the Decepticons and Optimus' rival. Transforms into a gray M1A1 Abrams main battle tank. Voiced by Clancy Brown. * Starscream: Megatron's second-in-command the Decepticons' air commander who's loyal and always serving to his master and wield a blade. Transforms into a red/gray F-117A Nighthawk attack aircraft. Voiced by Jim Cummings. * Soundwave: The Decepticons' communications officer who's very loyal to his master and an expert hacker. Transforms into a blue Microcassette Recorder. Voiced by Frank Welker. ** Ravage: ** Laserbeak: ** Frenzy: ** Rumble: * Lugnut: Megatron's demolitions expert . Transforms into a purple Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit bomber aircraft. * Bonecrusher: . Transforms into a cream Buffalo H military vehicle. * Rollbar: . Transforms into a green Jeep Renegade off-road vehicle. * Deepdive: . Transforms into a gray USS San Juan Los Angeles-class submarine. HUMANS: * Spike Witwicky: * Buster Witwicky: * Daniel "Sparkplug" Witwicky: * Natalie Witwicky: * Chip Chase: * Miles Lancaster: * William Fowler: * William "Wild Bill" Lennox: * Carly Spencer: * Trent DeMarco: * Dr. Arkeville: OTHER TRANSFORMERS: * Unicron: ** Nemesis Prime: ** Sideways: EPISODES: ''See Transformers: The Series/Episodes '' TRIVIA: * Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Animation Studios